1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera having the self-timer photographing function.
2. Related Background Art
Some of conventional cameras have the self-timer photographing function. This function is used when a photographer becomes an object or when a photographer wants to effect photographing while keeping himself or herself apart from a camera. The self-timer photographing function has included a type in which a camera is set to the self-timer mode, whereafter the camera is started by a release button being pushed, and a type in which a self-timer starting switch is depressed, whereby a camera is started on the spot. In both of these types, the discontinuance of self-timer photographing has been effected by releasing the self-timer mode or by opening a power source switch.
There is a case where as shown in FIG. 6 of the accompanying drawings, after an operator 13 has operated a self-timer, a person 12 comes close between a camera 10 and an object 11 and therefore it is desired to delay the timing of photographing a little. There is also a case where after the self-timer has been operated, an object moves and it is desired to effect distance measurement and photometry over again. In such cases, it has been necessary to operate the self-timer again after the self-timer has once been released.